


Follow Me

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Inspired by - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas Three, Gen, New Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Back in the snow, and a nice lady...?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Language, implied nausea, eating/drinking reference.

“Wait….what the--? Kid, are you--?”

“It’s going dark….”

“Wait….Oh ---- don’t tell me---”

  
  
  
  
  
  


C.P. sees all the Christmas...stuff, and turns green.

"I'm not going anywhere near--."

"!!!"

He’s stuck in a body that looks like me again…..

"God f*g d*it! Another Christmas saga. And knowing the narrator, it's gonna be sickly-sweet”.

"I'm sorry, what the f* is going on?" Cyrille asks-

"These two got mixed up. Alice is in Ciel's body and Candy Pop is in Alice's body”.

Oh.

_ Me too……. _

“And I want my body back”, he grumbles, “I hate being in here”.

"Hmm....I can't seem to find it, can you, CP?"

"Find what?"

"Where the flying f* I asked for your opinion”.

"Excuse me?"

Before he can leap over and strangle her, we see this lady who seems like she’s trying too hard with the sunscreen.

For some reason.

"You all seem quite lost”.

_ I guess so….. _

"Um, nah, we're fine”, Cyrille rebuffs.

"Where's the exit?" says Candy Pop-

"I'm afraid we're snowed in at the moment. No one can come in, nor can they go out”, she replies with a sigh.

"Oh, well maybe we can help”, I say, “And then we can get out of your hair”.

She approaches, and I feel….relaxed?

"Now? Oh nonsense, my dear. You just got here. You must be rather peckish and fatigued, aren't you?"

I nod, and yawn-

"A bit, yes”.

"You must all be rather peckish and fatigued as well, correct?"

"She's right”, the last person I would have ever-

Okay, that’s wrong.

That’s  _ not  _ the last person I would have expected to agree.

_ Not yet, anyway… _

Candy Pop yawns too…..

"We just got here. It'd be rude for us to leave”.

"Lovely, now, my name is Delilah Fletcher, and I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you all. Please follow me to the dorms”.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange stuff.


End file.
